guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive 15
}} }} }} first post :Well ill get my revenge on you for getting us killed by not giving back that colossal scimmy. After all, it is christmas- the time for scamming your friends! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::WOW, if you do, I'm seriously /report Warwick-ing you.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::For what? I still have vipers stormbow btw.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but he hasn't realized it yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah he has.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Then two /report Warwicks will be even better!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Too late. you didnt report me when you could, aka when you gave it to me. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:01, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Since when is there a time limit on reporting people?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::A fair while ago. + you have to have recently traded with them (within the last login session) to be able to report them for scamming. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll send a specific email report to NCSoft for keeping an item that I was expecting back, then. No expiry time on that.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll tell them that your a hacker, and you were my friend who gave me a free item, then the hacker knew about it and told me to give it back, and i knew it was a hacker, and didnt give it back. OWNT! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::From what I understand of what you just said, that would get your account banned for dealing with hackers...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::No.. I said that the person that sent the report was a hacker. I'm off for now though, read my secret message. night. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Secret messages ftl...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:09, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Srsly, free colossal scimmy ftw. It was an xmas pressie from marco! And the stormbow was an xmas pressie from Viper! ^^. Night now, and merry xmas!!!!!!! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Back. Z0mg haxx. 2 computers... -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Randomness Marco, I'm thinking of going shopping today. Could you tell me where I should go to shopping? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 17:02, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :My god powers tell me that you should go shopping at... BEST BUY. Go forth my son, and buy all that is electronic. (Josh 14:2) -- (Talk) ( ) 17:22, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Marco speaks the truth. Cress Arvein(Talk) 17:40, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Where shoudl I go (UK)? RT | Talk 17:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't live in Great Britain/UK/England, so I don't know any stores there...-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Dammit, I need moar RAM RT | Talk 17:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I meant that comment as a joke. So now I'm Confused [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 18:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Take an aspirine then. -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 18:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::NOO!!! Aspirins contain dangerous carcinogens, that will give you cancer!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 20:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Marco.. Read the last.. Oh say, 50 whispers ive sent you.. =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Lolz RT | Talk 19:15, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Hello, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the offical one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not ment to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial *How to help us here at GuildWiki *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . I thought you needed a generic Chrismas present (Late) SO THERE RT | Talk 20:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! I really needed a welcome since I'm ''so new here! -- (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) User:Warwick Template:Ban is not a toy. Please don't do that. (T/ ) 04:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC)